The present invention relates generally to a resurfacing tool for welding equipment.
For particular welding systems, weld gun arms may include cable lugs that attached to jumper cables. The face of the lug adjacent to the jumper cable must be kept perpendicular to a cable bolt attachment hole for proper electrical alignment—that is, in order to avoid arcing during operation of the weld gun. If a jumper cable loosens-up during operation of the weld gun, the arcing that occurs at the joint between the cable lug and the jumper cable (gun arm cable) can cause the cable lug to become arced (burned).
Once damaged, the weld gun arm cable lug must be repaired or replaced. Replacement is undesirable because of the down time for disassembly and reassembly of the weld gun components, as well as the relatively high cost of the replacement gun arms. Grinding or sanding the lug face of the cable lug is undesirable because of the environmental considerations involved with dust from the copper beryllium alloy that the cable lugs are typically cast from. Providing for an environmentally-controlled area for machining the lug face has the drawbacks of having to set up an environmentally-controlled area, and also the downtime required for disassembly and reassembly of the gun in order to be able to take the cable lug to this area for processing.